when lives change
by helpthehorriblelovethelonely
Summary: harry potter is abused at home by his muggle uncle and his business associate. When harry finally turns 17 he escapes from the hell that hes been living in for the last 16 years and apparates to a random location in the states. will harry make it on his own? or will he find some help in unexpected places. rated for mentions of rape and child abuse. sorry for capitalization erorrs.


Harry was lying down on his bed, it was 11:59, and harry was watching the clock just waiting for that minute to pass. When it did he smiled. He sat up in his bed and quietly summoned all of his things from the cupboard under the stairs. He took his back pack and cast a charm to make it bottom less. He put a few pairs of clothes and healing potions before he apparated away from privet drive, leaving for the last time.

Harry apparated to Newport Virginia in the U.S.A. he looked around the place before starting to walk around. He had his back pack over his shoulder when he ran into someone on the streets. "I'm so sorry ma'am! I-I've never been here before and I don't know where I'm going a-and I'm sorry I wasn't p-paying attention!" harry said incredibly quickly. Abby Sciuto looked at harry "no, no its ok, I wasn't paying attention either." She said holding out her hand "I'm Abby" she smiled. Harry shook her hand with a wary smile Abby looked him over and thought about what he said. 'He must be homeless' she thought. "Want to come to my work with me? I could use a hand and my boss won't care, plus you look like you could use some food: she said not giving him the chance to object. When they got there she went straight to her lab and pushed harry down in a swivel chair. He laughed as she tossed him a bag of cheese puffs. "Eat!" she said and harry opened the bag starting to eat. "in case you were wondering, I ran away. But todays my birthday, so they can't make me go back" he said, Abby nodded "why'd you run away?" she asked "my r-relatives were abusive; now that I'm of age I could leave." He said and glanced up at Abby who was staring at him gob smacked.

"You were abused?" she practically yelled and harry flinched nodding. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He squeaked hugging her back. Harry jumped back, falling out of the chair onto the floor, when he heard the door to the lab open. He whimpered and moved so he was hiding under Abby's desk. Abby shot a glare at the four who entered. Tony Dinozzo was arguing with Ziva David over the case. Timothy McGee was paying attention to his tablet in his hands. The only one who noticed the scared teenager under Abby's desk was Gibbs. "Abs why is there a stranger under your desk?" Gibbs asked calmly. The rest of his team looked up at the sound of his voice and looked over at the raven haired boy under the desk. "He ran into me on the streets and he was really skinny so I made a friend and brought him here. He's skittish and you scared him!" she said angrily going under the desk pulling harry into her arms. He was shaking fiercely as he clutched to the black haired woman. Abby pet his hair gently before sitting him back down in the swivel chair. He hugged his knees to his chest. Gibbs held out his hand and even though harry flinched he took his hand shaking it. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs and you are?" he asked softly. "I'm Harry potter, nice to meet you sir" harry responded trying to keep the shaking out of his voice. Ziva was the next to step up and offer her hand "Ziva David" she said and harry shook her hand. Tim held out his hand "I'm Tim or probbie to tony" he said and Harry chucked shaking his hand. "My old friends used to call me small stuff and tiny terror" he laughed causing Tim to smile. Tony walked up to harry with a sort of arrogant feeling about him "tony Dinozzo, easily the sexiest male in this building, besides you that is" he winked holding out his hand, harry flinched back and moved away from him. Tim and ziva started laughing at the obvious rejection from the attractive boy. Even Abby giggled a bit pulling the team towards her findings.

"the finger prints at the crime scene match those of a 45 year old Ethan Bennet. His track record is anything but clean with multiple warrants for molestation, rape, assault, and fraud. He is a British citizen, but he's been staying in the states for the past year and a half." She informed them. "I know him, him and my uncle were really good friends…" harry mumbled playing with his hands in his lap. "Then do you know a lot about him?" Gibbs asked. "My uncle goes and visits him, and he brings me so he's never without his t-toy. His address is 867 hamwall drive in Gloucester, he's very violent" harry murmured. "Harry, what do you mean by 'toy'?" Abby asked gently. A few tears fell from Harry's eyes "his sex toy" he answered almost inaudibly causing Abby and Ziva to gasp, and the males in the rooms eyes suddenly widened.

Later that day you could find Abby showing harry around the building. When they got to team Gibbs he ran up to them "hi guys!" he said excitedly and they all turned to give him a smile. He had on a pair of jeans that actually fit, and a t-shirt that fell loosely on his shoulders, allowing them to see his bruises.

Every time Gibbs looked at the boy he saw bits and pieces of his personality and looks that reminded him of Shannon. It made him cringe internally seeing the young man in pain. "Hey harry." Tim and Ziva said with a smile. Tony glanced at him and huffed turning back around. Harrys face fell "did I do something wrong?" he asked sadly and Abby hugged him around the shoulders. "no harry he's just upset because someone turned him down instead of immediately going to bed with him" she said and harry giggled softly, causing tony to look up at the beautiful sound "well right now the last thing I want is to get in bed with someone. I don't want a fling. I want a relationship, I've never had one- and I don't know, I guess I just want to feel loved." He said not noticing the gaze from tony. Abby cooed and hugged him tighter, Tim shook his head "don't mind her, she's a hopeless romantic" he said and harry giggled again. Tim closed his eyes before looking away from the beautiful young man in front of him.

A few hours later harry was sitting in abbeys lab on one of her spare computers. Having only known of a few people in his family he decided he was going to look up his family tree. Before he had left England he went to gringotts to talk to some of the goblins. They told him that it was possible for him to check his accounts and family archives over the computer. Harry was shocked at their use of muggle technology, but he didn't ask questions. He went to the website and started looking up his family, hoping that there was someone other than petunia Vernon and Dudley Dursley.

He followed his mother's side of the family not far down before he saw someone he knew. And when he saw "Leroy Jethro Gibbs" on the screen he practically screamed. His mom had had another sister, she was older, and a half-sister. Her name was Shannon Gibbs (nee Evans) so by marriage his uncle was the intimidating man upstairs. He started hyperventilating and Abby rushed over "harry are you ok?" she asked and harry pointed to the computer screen. "Oh…" she said her eyes wide.

Gibbs walked into the lab, raising his eyebrows at the freaking out harry. Harry looked at him and started crying "he's going to hate me and think I'm a freak and hurt me like Vernon did!" harry said his voice muffled by his sobs. Abby looked at Gibbs, "what's going on?" he asked going up to them. Abby pointed to the screen where it said Gibbs' name. The man's eyes widened before kneeling nest to harry. "Harry… harry calm down" he said gently pulling harry into his arms. Harry squeaked, wrapping his arms around his waist, Clutching to his uncle tightly. Gibbs rocked harry back and forth in a soothing motion. Abby moved away from them with a soft smile. "I'd never hurt you harry" Gibbs said gently. Harry nodded still clutching to the older man, Gibbs let harry lay on him, and eventually when he fell asleep he picked him up placing him on a small bed that Abby had in her office. He kissed Harrys temple before going up to Abby and talking about the case.

Meanwhile up stairs tony was talking to Tim and Ziva "I've seen him before you guys, I've met him before…" he said and the others looked at him in confusion." what do you mean you've met him before? He's from England, And he's only 17, I highly doubt you two have met." Ziva said rolling her eyes. Tony sighed "he didn't know me; he knew an alias of mine. It was about 2 years ago , I was under cover on a secret mission in Britain. My name was frank mooy. I had to live in the same neighborhood as him during the summer for 2 weeks. He was always really skinny, bruised and scarred. I would talk to him every day at the park in the neighborhood. He told me a lot of things. And then the day I left I went to say goodbye, he cried and held onto me tightly. Told me not to go, he might not remember me anymore, but I remember him." Tony said staring off into space as the memory replayed in his head. Tim and Ziva looked at each other then back at tony. "I fell hard for him guys." He said looking at them, his expression sad "and now because of stupid habit I've probably lost him again"

In Abby's lab harry woke up with his glasses next to him. Tony was talking quietly to Abby. Harry blinded a few times "franky?" he asked groggily. Tony turned to look at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here franky?" harry asked tiredly. "i-I work here harry" he said gently. Harry turned to Abby "why didn't you tell me?" he asked sounding hurt. "Harry, put on your glasses..." Abby responded. Harry did so and when he looked back up at them he was shocked. "Franky is tony?" he asked in an innocent voice. He had tears in his eyes and he looked like he was going to run away at any moment. "Harry listen to me, please. I couldn't tell you who I really was when we met because I was undercover! I wanted to tell you, so many times. Please tiny terror… please understand that I did it to protect you" tony said desperation deep in his voice as he stepped towards the young man. A tear fell from Harry's eye and he got up shakily, running as fast as he could out of the lab. Tony watched as he left and he sank against the wall. Putting his face in his hands and trying not to cry.

Harry ran for a long time, he only stopped when Gibbs caught him while going down the hall. "Harry what's wrong?" he asked hugging his nephew "t-tony i-is f-franky and h-he never told m-me. i-I begged him not to go but h-he left anyway. I told him everything uncle j! everything!" he cried into the man's chest. Gibbs sighed as he held the young man tightly. "I told him I was a wizard uncle j," he whispered before going quiet as Gibbs held him.

Gibbs picked harry up and carried him to the office where everyone in his team except tony way. On the way to the office harry fell asleep in his arms, Gibbs put the distressed boy down in a chair. There were still tear marks on the boy's face but he didn't bother to wipe them off as a call came in on his phone. He picked it up and listened to the other person on the line. He hung up looking at Tim and Ziva "they found Bennet, Tony's on his way to the cars. I'll go with him, the two of you go together" he said leaving harry in his chair.

Gibbs got in the driver side of the vehicle tony was already in "alright, what did you say to him?" he asked as they started driving. Tony's head snapped around to look at him "i…I told him I did it for him, that I wanted him to be safe" he whispered, Gibbs slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. "You're an idiot" the older man informed and tony nodded "Abby said the same thing, but I knew I was the minute I said goodbye" he said causing Gibbs to shake his head.

When they got Ethan they brought him back to NCIS headquarters, they brought him threw their space and when harry glanced up and saw Ethan he screamed, causing Ethan to smirk. "Oh harry, didn't we tell you screaming never did any good?" he said coldly as Gibbs pushed him through more violently. Tim and Ziva followed but tony stayed near his desk, contemplating what to do. In the ned he decided to take the chance, he went over and pulled harry into his arms. Harry had squeaked but almost immediately turned to cry into Tony's chest. "Shh harry, I won't let them touch you again: he whispered, harry just nodded, letting tony comfort him.

When Gibbs got back to his desk he found tony and harry talking quietly. He heard harry explaining about the war that had taken place, Gibbs moved so the two could see him if they wanted too. Harry was curled up against Tony's side while tony played with his hair. Neither of them paid attention to him and he smiled at the way tony was looking at his nephew as he soothed him. He moved back and wrote a note, dropping it in Tony's lap. The man looked at the note confused but opened it

"You break his head, and I'll break your face"

Was all it said, tony laughed kissing harry softly the first chance he got, knowing that Abby making a friend on the streets was the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
